


The Return

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: After time jump, Nygmobblepot, One Big Happy Family, Other, Post-Time Skip, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: **This was my first ever commission! Thank you to GokaiChange for being requesting this!**Martin waited many years to be out of the orphanage system, and now that he was out there was only one person he wanted to find.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GokaiChange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokaiChange/gifts).



A small bell rang when the young man entered the convenience store. He was dressed far too nice for the establishment, an all black suit with purple accents. 

“...Yeah I’m heading to Gotham right after I fill up the tank. The shipment should be at the docks by four.” A trucker talking on his cell phone said and Martin was suddenly on high alert. 

For years young Martin was bounced around orphanage after orphanage until he was old enough to graduate the system. All of the years one face stayed in his mind, the only person who had cared about him: Oswald Cobblepot. Sure he’d occasionally read a few things here and there about his mentor in news articles but it was time to actually find him. 

One thing he had time to do while he waited for his eighteenth birthday was save up money. Plenty of people will pay hush money if you know their secrets. Swiftly approaching the trucker, Martin kept a hand on the wallet in his pocket. 

“How much to let me come with you to Gotham?” Martin signed, rolling his eyes when the trucker seemed confused by his hand motions. Of course the man didn’t know sign language. The young man pulled a notepad out, writing his query out. For the low price of two hundred dollars and a gas station turkey sandwich he had his ride to Gotham. 

The city was so much different than he remembered (not that he ever got to experience much of it). There was only one address Martin could even remember, the Falcone Home and School for Orphans. Even though the building sat abandoned, there was a newspaper at the front steps, and on the front page was Oswald’s face. 

It was a small picture but Oswald was smiling, holding a comically large check and shaking hands with some other man. **COBBLEPOT SIGNS DEAL WITH GOTHAM LIGHTING, BECOMES NEW CHAIRMAN.** the title read. 

_Today Oswald Cobblepot signed a deal with Gotham Lighting, Gotham’s premiere electricity company, and in doing so has became the newest chairman to the company. Cobblepot will be debuting as chairman at the Gotham Utility Ball tomorrow night at 7 p.m._

Getting into the event was simple, he just acted as if he was staff. Waiting was the hard part. Martin stood near the bar, blending in with the other suited men in the area. As soon as his eyes crossed the familiar green of Edward Nygmas suit, it was like they were the only two in the room. He followed the fabric till Nygma finally sat down and noticed he was being trailed the entire time. Not recognizing the one he once knew, the older male seemed a bit stand-offish. 

“Can I help you with something?” He asked. 

_You are Edward, correct?_

“Not all the time, but yes. I believe I asked you a question first.” 

_Where is Oswald?_

Ed’s eyes widened, taking the question as a threat. Hurriedly he rushed the younger man to an empty hallway, where he was pinned against the wall.

“Who sent you?” Ed growled. 

The perk of sign language was he couldn’t stutter even though his anxiety was high.

Martin pulled a photograph out of his pocket. The picture was from nearly eleven years early, in it a young him sat with Oswald and Zsasz. Ed took the picture and examined it.

“Martin sent y- no, you _are_ him.” he realized out loud. “I have so many questions, come with me.” 

His curls bounced as Ed yanked him away from the wall and practically skipped out of the building and to a limousine parked in the back. It was extravagant, a call to all that were around to know that someone has money. 

_Isn’t a limousine a bit much? I thought he was all about operating in plain sight._

“Oh he is, but he also likes to flaunt the wealth. He’s in a pissing contest with all of Gotham’s not so greatest.” Nygma sounded bored, like he had been dealing with this for awhile and it was annoying him enough to act like it wasn’t annoying him. It occurred to Martin that maybe him and Oswald were at odds and Ed planned to use him as a pawn against the older male. “He wasn’t planning on attending the ball if that was your plan to find him, it’s his day off and he only gives himself one twice a year.” 

The manor smelled like old books and wine. As they moved through the building, Martin caught a faint whiff of gunpowder and cloves, the familiar scent of Oswald. As they reached the bedroom door, Ed instructed him to stay in the hall. He was only in the bedroom a few minutes before returning, with what appearing to be a bite mark on his neck. 

“Oswald is...a fair amount of inebriated right now, so I think talking to him tomorrow would be best. There’s a spare bedroom down the hall, its the only unlocked door that isn’t a restroom. I apologize for being so abrupt.” Just like that, Ed was back in the bedroom. 

Though the bedroom was several doors down, Martin could still hear every gasp and growl coming from the other room. It was apparent that Ed and Oswald were not foes, they were very much the opposite. 

Being alone wasn’t the best for Martin, because when he was alone his mind would wander. Should he have even came? What would Oswald say? Did Oswald even care? 

All of his insecurities washed away when he woke in the morning to his former mentor standing in the doorway with tears running down one side of his face. 

“You could sleep through a hurricane, that hasn’t changed.”

The young boy hopped out of bed to stand in front of Oswald. Though he was incredibly excited, he didn’t try to persue a hug until the older male iniatied one. 

When Martin pulled away from the hug, he noticed the glassy sheen of one of the mans eyes. 

_What happened to your eye?_

Oswald paused. “...It’s a long story. But lets not discuss that right now. Let’s have some breakfast.” 

Breakfast obviously had two different meanings, because as Martin ate toast and eggs Oswald had Irish coffee. It was nostalgic, sitting across the table from him once again. While the older male rambled on, his former mentee listened blissfully. Whether hell or high water came next neither of them cared, because at long last they were together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Also yes I am doing commissions now! Just 5 USD for a fic 1,000-1,500 words long! Right now it’s only Gotham (Oswald/Ed or Oswald/Zsasz) and Good Omens (Aziraphale/Crowley or Gabriel/Beelzebub) but I may branch out 
> 
> As always comments are appreciated and you can contact me at  
> TUMBLR: girlwiththetechnicolorheart   
> INSTAGRAM: literalpugx


End file.
